battle_of_bridged_partnersfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Time
"A New Time" is the first episode of Battle Of Bridged Partners. It was released on April 21st, 2018. Two objects that came out of nowhere called "Toaster" and "Notepad" want the 22 objects living near the volcano to compete in a show. After creating the teams, the first challenge is to fly the teams' winged boxes for as long as possible. Plot Cold Open Swordy loses tic-tac-toe with Laptop, and he wants Laptop to play again with him. Laptop states that Swordy was with her all morning and that he should stop. Swordy claims he needs to be occupied, and Laptop says that he should solve a puzzle. Swordy looks around and finds Rubik. He asks him if he could scramble up so he could solve him. Rubik agrees and scrambles. Then he is ready to be solved. Earring walks up to Laptop and says that she and her friends are having a friendship meeting, which means they need to have Laptop with them. Earring leads Laptop to the group, and then says that their group needs friends and enemies. When Book asks to clarify, Earring says the friends are actually spies. Then Braceletey asks who their enemies are, and Earring asks the same question. Flaggy then states that BG keeps pushing around everyone and that he should be one of their enemies. Earring disagrees, and Laptop acknowledges that. Monitor jumps into Hoopy right before Eraser comes into the scene. Eraser asks Hoopy to help him find Laptop, stating that he and Basketball need her quick. Hoopy agrees, and then runs into Shieldy and Soccerball. Hoopy asks Shieldy where Laptop is, and he directs him to Laptop. Eraser then runs to Laptop telling her that a huge fungus is growing near the volcano, speeding up an eruption. Laptop looks up what the fungus is, and she comes to conclusion that it's a Thermogenic Infirmum. She leaves her group behind, with Earring calling for her. Starry walks up to Banana, asking him what he's doing. Banana shows him a huge bruise on his body, saying that it will affect his whole body and that he'll die. Starry asks if he could die and recover himself in the AGRC, but Banana points out that the bruises stay on him forever, and says he needs to grow banana trees to make a disinfectant quickly. Starry agrees to help. Hoopy, Eraser, and Laptop walk towards Basketball, who is standing right next to the infection. While Laptop is looking up how to defeat it, the fungus takes action, and there's no time left. Basketball tells Laptop to do somehing quick, so she runs over to Swordy, grabs him, and starts slicing up the fungus. It becomes spices, and Basketball says he never wants to see a Thermogenic Infirmum ever again. Knife asks Switchy what he's doing, and he says that he's trying to get PS-Foury to talk. Knife states that that's impossible, and Switchy agrees and says that he thinks PS-Foury forgot how to talk. Soccerball comes into the scene noticing Knife's colorless self. Knife says that he lost his color when Monitor made an invention called "Formula Modificare" that went completely wrong. Soccerball says that it must've sucked. BG asks what's going on with Ice Cream, and he says he and Dumbbell just witnessed Laptop's attempt to destroy the Thermogenic Infirmum (he has trouble saying the word, but Saxophone helps him say it). BG asks if she failed, and Ice Cream says that she succeeded. BG says that Laptop is a nice person, and Shieldy comes in and agrees with BG's statement. BG feels annoyed about Shieldy's presence, and Shieldy takes notice. That makes BG even more annoyed, and he punches Shieldy into the air. Shieldy flies until he crashes in one of Monitor's inventions. Hoopy tells Shieldy to be careful, and Shieldy apologizes. But the crushed machine starts glitching out, and Hoopy starts the panic. The machine explodes. Meet Toaster and Notepad Hoopy doesn't believe he's not dead, and Shieldy wonders what the object standing next to him is (Toaster). Braceletey suggests to touch it, but Knife disagrees, pointing out they don't know where he came from. Another figure (Notepad) states that she and Toaster came from a certain direction. Swordy states he just saw them appear, and Basketball asks what the buildings in the distance were. Notepad gets suspicious and confused, stating that the buildings were built ten years ago. Hoopy starts to panic again and says that Shieldy must've smashed Monitor's time machine. Braceletey says she studied a few variables of it, and says a bunch of science stuff that explains all the confusion. Banana, Soccerball, and Laptop ask if it's true, and Braceletey says "yes." Then, out of nowhere, Ice Cream asks Toaster and Notepad what they are doing at the volcano. Toaster says that they are looking for twenty-two objects to compete in a reality show. Swordy says they have twenty-two, but Notepad says she only sees twenty-one. Then Basketball falls inside of Hoopy and comes out with a crushed Monitor. Notepad then states that the prize is a Phantomonius Vextrositus, which makes Laptop excited. Braceletey asks if there are team captains, but Toaster says to just form 3 teams of 4 and 2 teams of 5. Forming the Teams Earring comes to the conclusion that she already has a team of 5. But Laptop wants to leave because of what Earring makes them do. Earring and the others panic. Shieldy asks Swordy to join his team, and Swordy agrees. Laptop asks Shieldy if she could join their team, and he agrees as well. BG tells Dumbbell to join his team, and he goes along with it. Rubik asks Earring if he can join her team, but Earring says 4 is enough of them. Rubik walks off with a sad face. Ice Cream then asks Shieldy to join his team, Shieldy agrees and brings along Swordy and Laptop, who are playing tic-tac-toe in the background. Eraser asks Knife and PS-Foury to join his team, and Knife asks for PS-Foury's opinion. After some silence, Knife decides to agree for him and himself. Eraser then picks Monitor because he feels bad for him. Soccerball, Hoopy, and Basketball direct Saxophone to their team, and he states that they'd need one more person for a more successful team. They end up picking Starry, separating him from Banana, who is picked by BG. Switchy gets picked by Knife, leaving only Rubik for BG's team. Naming the Teams BG states that his team needs a name. Dumbbell and Rubik both agree that it needs to be awesome and it needs to have a nice ring to it. Banana calls out that the name could be "Ring," and the team agrees. Thus, Ring is born. Ice Cream tells his team that they need a way to identify themselves, and that their name needs to be cool. Swordy realizes his team unintentionally named their team "Team Cool." Team Cool is born. Basketball pushes Saxophone away from the team to prevent distractions from Soccerball's speech about their name being awesome, having a nice ring to it, being something that stands out, and not sounding dumb. Saxophone keeps on singing a song, unintentionally naming his team. Seagulls S.I.N. is born. Knife says his team needs a name that has a cool vibe to it. Eraser mentions dirt, Switchy mentions a hill, and Monitor mentions the fact that there are people in their team. Knife then settles on "The Dirt Hillers." Switchy tells PS-Foury to get the name to Notepad and Toaster. Somehow, without talking, he manages to do it, and The Dirt Hillers are born. Earring, Flaggy, Braceletey, and Book are talking when Toasters asks for their team name. But the team took the question literally and they each said their name. Finally, EFBrBo/Fournames/Blah is born. Before the Challenge Toaster states that the first challenge is for each team to fly their winged box for as long as possible. The first team to hit the ground is up for elimination. He then states that they'd use the fist thingy from II to get to the top of the volcano. Shieldy asks if they'd get sued, but gets cut off when the fist thingy punches him into his box, along with his teammates. Then Toaster starts the challenge. The Challenge Swordy thanks Laptop for piloting, and she says "you're welcome." Shieldy points out that Knife from The Dirt Hillers is about to throw some apples. They duck when he throws them, but the apples hit BG from Ring. BG gets angry, and Dumbbell suggests that Team Cool probably threw them, and that they should throw the apples back. BG throws one apple back, which knocks Laptop out, causing Team Cool to fall. BG is still mad and throws another apple to EFBrBo. But it misses and bounces off a wall, hitting BG, Dumbbell, and Banana. The weight flings Rubik into the air, but he catches the wing. But it weighs down the box, and it starts to fall. It's all down to Team Cool and Ring. Ice Cream can't do anything because only Laptop knows how to steer the box, and the team continues to try to wake up Laptop. BG states that his team needs to slow their box down. Rubik gets an idea and starts scarmbling up. Ice Cream gets an idea and smears come IC on Laptop, electrocuting her and waking her up. Rubik scrambles so hard that he breaks to pieces. The pieces land in BG's arms, and Dumbbell thinks Rubik wanted BG to do. BG knows, too, and he starts throwing them rapid-fire below the box, causing it to levitate. Laptop can't steer her team's box because they're going to fast. Shieldy starts to panic, and his presence gives her an idea. She rips the handle off of Shieldy, and sticks it into the box. She pulls really hard, causing the box to break free and start flying again in the nick of time. BG keeps throwing Rubik's pieces until he runs out, then his team falls to the ground. Dumbbell blames Ring's loss on BG, even though it was mostly his own fault. Stinger Ice Cream walks up to BG and tells him it wasn't his fault his team lost, and that Knife was the one who threw the apples. BG thanks Ice Cream for the encouragement and apologizes for antagonizing his team. Ice Cream forgives him, and BG is relieved. Trivia * The original backstory for this episode was that the contestants would wound up in an alternate universe. This idea was scrapped. * Saxophone, Shieldy, Ice Cream, PS-Foury, and Book went through some changes in design when the characters were first drawn out on paper. ** Saxophone's hole in his bell was scrapped because it looked weird with the mouth. ** Shieldy's old version looked too much like the Shieldy from BOTO. ** Ice Cream originally had no chocolate dip and/or cherries. He also had an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream, and his face was on the second hoop and his arms on the first. ** PS-Foury's old self didn't look like a PS4 controller. If anything, it looked more like a generic controller. ** Book's old self resemble too much of the Book from BFDIA/BFB. * Rubik is actually a rubik's cube impossible to solve, because there's a cube on him that has both orange AND red. * Laptop has the most poses throughout this episode, clocking at 9 different poses. ** Swordy and BG are tied in second at 8 poses each, while Braceletey is the only contestant with 7 poses, giving her rank of the 3rd most poses. * This is possibly the second object show to have a team's name not be able to pronounce correctly. * 3/5 of the teams are named unintentionally. References * When Swordy and Laptop are playing tic-tac-toe, it references Fiery and Leafy playing tic-tac-toe in BFDI 20. * Earring says something about a "friendship meeting" and "friends and enemies," referring to Popsicley's lines from BOTO. * Notepad and Toaster appearing may reference to Four and X's appearance in BFB 1. * The team name The Dirt Hillers references to how the creator's friends have a hideout in the boondocks at an area they call The Dirt Hill. * One of the songs playing is "a really bad ytpmv starring bell." * The challenge and its struggle to win is similar to BFB 5's.